crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
SCARAB
The SCARAB, or the Mk.21 Superior Combat Assault Rifle, was introduced in 2018 and manufactured by US-based Scrutch Industries, the SCARAB is a more compact, flat-top carbine variant of the SCAR assault rifle. It appears in Crysis 2 ''and ''Crysis 3. Description The following text is taken from Weapon Focus section of the official Crysis website (now dead): SCARAB: Introduced in 2018 and manufactured by US-based Scrutch Industries, the SCARAB is a more compact, flat-top carbine variant of the SCAR assault rifle. Utilizing advanced rifle cartridges that are smaller than the previous 5.56mm rounds, the SCARAB offers increased ammunition storage per-magazine with zero impact on combat effectiveness. The SCARAB differs from the SCAR in its shorter barrel, which optimizes the weapon for close-quarter combat, and a higher cyclic rate of 900 rounds per minute compared to 700 on the SCAR. Part of the Superior Combat Assault Rifle weapon family comprising the SCARAB, the larger SCAR assault rifle, and the SCARE sniper variant, the weapon is mainly used by US Special Forces. Recently, the SCARAB has also seen extensive deployment in the police and private sector. It is a valuable alternative to submachine guns, offering a compact design without sacrificing fire-power. The weapon can mount a variety of attachments including a silencer, under barrel shotgun, and combat scopes, making it excel at close quarters combat while offering the versatility to adapt to new combat situations on the fly."Crysis 2 Weapon Focus: SCARAB." mycrysis.com. March 10, 2011. In Multiplayer, you unlock a C.E.L.L. camouflage for the SCARAB after the third Reboot. Tactics SCARAB is the first rifle the player will find, and also the most versatile. It is also the only one which can mount a silencer, making it invaluable for players who prefer the stealthy approach. A single bullet fired from the silenced SCARAB will drain about 40% of player's Energy when cloaked. It has higher movement speed than the SCAR, and the higher rate of fire can help out in close range, but the SCAR does more damage, is slightly more accurate, and has longer range. C.E.L.L. soldiers use the SCARAB a lot, so finding ammo should not be a problem if there are no ammunition cache. The SCARAB can not be equipped with an Assault Scope or Sniper Scope. Since it is also the only assault rifle to equip a silencer, this means you are no longer capable of the deadly combination of scope and silencer, which was so useful in the first Crysis, unless you use the sniper rifle, the DSG-1. That being said, the reflex sight is still very accurate, and if you have good enough eyes, you can still (carefully) headshot enemies from great distances. If an enemy is extremely ''far away, the AI may not even register hits, allowing you to simply get 5-ish body shots to kill them in complete safety. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Silencer *Light Shotgun *Laser Sight *Holographic Decoy *Extended Clip *Assault Scope Stats *Accuracy: 5 *Rate of fire: 8 *Mobility: 5 *Damage: 4 *Range: 5 Crysis 3 SCARAB returns in Crysis 3 as SCARAB Mod 2. As in Crysis 2 it uses 4mm Sabot Scar ammunition and has a high rate of fire, making it best for medium to close range combat. Fire in short, controlled bursts for better accuracy. Attachments Campaign *Iron Sights *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Rifle Laser Sight *Single Shot *Foregrip *Extended Magazine *Mini Typhoon *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *Bayonet Multiplayer All Attachments are unlocked at Weapon Levels. Below is a list of attachments available for this weapon and the level they are unlocked at. Level Attachment Unlocked #1 Iron Sights 0 Kills #2 Reflex Sight 10 Kills #3 Suppressor 25 Kills #4 Foregrip 50 Kills #5 Assault Scope 100 Kills #6 Muzzle Brake 150 Kills #7 Match Barrel 100 Kills #8 Extended Magazine 250 Kills #9 Rifle Laser Sight 300 Kills #10 Hologram 350 Kills #Max Mini Typhoon/Gauss Attachment 500 Kills Gallery File:Crysis3_2013-05-07_16-45-47-35.jpg|In-game weapon information. File:Scarabclean.png|The SCARAB in ''Crysis 2 File:Scarabiron.png|Iron sights File:Scarabreflex.png|With Reflex Sight File:Scarabsilencer.png|With Silencer File:Scarablaser.png|With Laser Sight File:Scarabshotgun.png|With Light Shotgun Scarab.png|SCARAB Mod 2 in Crysis 3 Multiplayer Trivia *Visually the only difference the SCARAB has from the SCAR is a flat-top receiver, redesigned handguard, and a different stock. *The C.E.L.L. version of the SCARAB appears to have some form of arctic/digital camouflage applied to it, whereas the USMC version is Black and OD Green. *The SCARAB rivals with the original SCAR as the standard C.E.L.L. assault rifle. Strangely, it is very rare or even impossible to see C.E.L.L. operatives armed with SCARAB's fighting alongside C.E.L.L. operatives armed with SCAR´s. *During "Crysis: Legion," Alcatraz sometimes refers to the SCARAB as simply "scarab" with no capitalization. *When you see through the Visor, the icon of the SCARAB is the same of the SCAR. See also de:SCARAB Category:Crysis 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Crysis 3 Weapons Category:Crysis 2 Category:Crysis 3